fullhousefandomcom-20200223-history
Terror in Tanner Town
Terror in Tanner Town is episode ten in season four of Full House. It originally aired on November 23, 1990. Opening Teaser See Quotes Synopsis Danny wants his girlfriend, Cindy, who is divorced and has a son named Rusty, to meet the family, but she is nervous about introducing Rusty to everyone, and the reasons for that are clear when she brings him over for lunch. Danny has the family come to the living room, lines them up by size and age (with Comet last), and tells them that the lunch means a lot to him, and he really likes Cindy. At lunch, Jesse asks Joey to pass the salt shaker. When Jesse tips it onto his plate, the lid comes off and his plate is covered with salt. He blames Joey. Cindy comes back to the table, saying she needs to go to the laundromat. She offers to take Rusty with her, but Danny insists that he stay with them. When she leaves, Michelle asks Joey to pour her some milk. He starts to pour it into her glass, but it gets onto the table because there is a hole in the carton. Danny gets up to get a towel to clean it up (see Quotes). In D.J. and Stephanie's room, Rusty admits to pulling the pranks at lunch, along with giving them trick gum that turns their teeth black. Throughout the day, he pulls a number of pranks on the Tanners, such as tricking Comet into finding a rump roast in the living room while D.J. and Stephanie are bathing him outside, taping over Joey's comedy tape with a show of his own creation, making Danny fall into a mud puddle while playing football with him, locking Jesse, Becky, D.J., and Stephanie in their rooms by tying a rope on both rooms' doorknobs (as both rooms are directly across from each other), using shoe polish to paint a black circle around Michelle's eye from looking into a kaleidoscope, and putting green dye in Danny's shampoo before he takes his shower. When everyone heads into the living room and finds Comet eating the rump roast while lounging on the couch, Danny wonders why, and D.J. asks him to take a wild guess. In fact, they all take a wild guess in unison, and their "wild guess" turns out to be the right one: "Rusty!" Danny doesn't think that is like Rusty to do that. He takes off the towel from his head, and everyone sees his green hair. Jesse thinks that Rusty must have been in the bathroom before Danny took his shower, as he leads him over to the fireplace mirror, causing Danny to yell, "Rusty!" At the sound of his name, Rusty walks out of the kitchen and into the living room. He tries to escape, but everyone catches up to and confronts him and stops him before he can even make it out the front door. Jesse says he wants to handle this, but Danny says that his prank was the most severe, so he will handle it. Joey throws in a "Book 'em, Danno!" (see Trivia). As everyone else leaves, Rusty tells Danny that he looks good in green. Danny learns that the reason why Rusty had been pulling all those pranks was to try and make Danny and Cindy break up because he wants her to reunite with his father. Danny tells him that he can relate, because his parents divorced too, and it hurts that they are not together. But he tells Rusty that he can't wreck every relationship that his mom tries to make, as it's not fair. Rusty then says that he does not want to talk about it. His mom returns, to which she notices Danny's green hair. However, she sees through this as well as the rest of the pranks that her son pulled, and threatens to have a talk with him later (see Quotes). The girls turn the tables on Rusty as he enjoys a root beer float and he finds out the hard way that they put dog food in it. He decides to go make his own ice cream soda treat, and they tell him the glasses are in the wine cellar. But when he opens the door, inside is Michelle spraying him with whipped cream. The older girls join in on the fun and spray him with whipped cream as well. Quotes opening teaser: Becky, Jesse, and Michelle are in his room, with Jesse trying on a top hat as Michelle sits on his bed and watches. Jesse: Becky, we haven't even set a date for the wedding yet, and you've already got me trying on goofy hats. Besides, the guests will be disappointed. They're coming to see my hair. Becky: Well, I'd like a formal wedding and I think a top hat and tails is very elegant, but we can get an objective opinion. Michelle, what do you think of your Uncle Jesse? Michelle: You look handsome. Jesse: Did Becky tell you to say that? Michelle: Yes, she did. Jesse: And did she give you something? Michelle: Yes, she did. she shows off a lollipop. Jesse: Alright, here's a buck. Tell me what you really think. Michelle: You look like the Cat in the Hat! Jesse: off the top hat in frustration I'm not getting married in a Dr. Seuss cartoon! Besides, the formal wedding coincides with my whole motif. Becky: What?! Michelle: the hat covering her face Hey! It's dark in here! removes the hat, as she tells him... You got a fat head. Becky: You got that right. Jesse: the dollar out of Michelle's hand Give me my buck back! Michelle: I still got my lollipop Jesse mimicks her. ---- [Everyone (except Danny) sings " " (from ).] Jesse: What is this, a movie? ---- Danny gets up to get a towel, all of the food and drinks come off the table. Danny: How did the tablecloth get tucked into my pants?! Joey: I have never put anything into his pants. makes an annoyed face at him. All right, once at the . ---- Jesse: I'm pretty hip to you, wise guy. I know you pulled all those stunts at lunch, but since Danny likes your mother so much, I'm going to let it slide, but from now on, you respect others and their property. Capisce? Rusty: Capisce. Thanks for setting me straight, Mr. Katsopolis. You're tough, but you're fair. ---- everyone confronts Rusty and blocks his escape, Danny decides to deal with him alone. Rusty: You know, Mr. Tanner, you look good in green. Danny: green hair Pranks are one thing, but when you mess with a man's shampoo, you're messing with the man! ---- comes in as Rusty and Danny finish their heart-to-heart. Danny covers his hair back up to hide his green hair and tries to come up with an excuse. Danny: Hi, Cindy. How's everything at work? Cindy: Oh, fine. How's everything here? Danny: Couldn't be better. Rusty's a great kid. Rusty: I am? Danny: We had a great time. Right, Rusty? Rusty: Uh, yeah. Sure. Cindy: Really? He was good? Danny: Oh, it was wonderful. We did a lot of stuff. We tossed a football, we played with the dog... then Cindy pulls the towel off his head... Cindy: You dyed your hair green?! Danny: Oh, you noticed. tries to come up with an excuse, but the jig is up for her son. I started using Irish formula. It's supposed to work gradually. You know, a little each day. Cindy: Danny, I don't know how he did this. I searched him before he left the house. marches over to her son and gives him the sternest warning he's gotten all day. You and I are gonna have a talk later, young man! turns her attention back to Danny. I am really sorry, Danny. You know I wouldn't blame you if you didn't want to see you again. Danny: Cindy, it's gonna take a lot more than a green head to ruin this relationship. Of course I wanna see you again. And I wanna see Rusty, too. Is that OK with you, Rusty? Rusty: That'd be cool. And I'm sorry. You're cool, Mr. Tanner. Danny: him and shaking his hand Hey, call me Danny! ---- the kitchen, the girls are enjoying ice cream floats..and have a surprise of their own for Rusty. D.J.: Dig in, Rusty. Stephanie: Yeah, drink your ice cream soda. Rusty: [starting to sip his drink] Wait a minute: I ain't the Master of Disaster for nothin'. What did you put in it? Dog food? D.J.: [thinking they played a prank on him this time] He's too smart for us, Steph. Rusty: I'll just make my own ice cream soda. Where are the glasses? Stephanie: In that cupboard. [And in that cupboard, is Michelle, spraying him with whipped cream. Soon, her sisters join in.] Michelle: Gotcha, dude. Rusty: Pretty good trick, girls. But you know, this means war! Trivia. Stephanie: Anytime, Rusty. Trivia *Joey saying, "Book 'em, Danno!" refers to the recurring phrase on (1968–1980), spoken by Steve McGarrett to Daniel "Danno" Williams (the phrase was also used once in the pilot episode of the updated version, , as a nod to the original *Rusty's response, "Of course you know, this means war!", may be a take on 's phrase, "I guess you realize, this means war!" *This is the fourth and last episode this season to feature the Lorimar Television music in the closing credits Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes